The love of Hades
by Oceanisuna
Summary: I kind of base this story off one of the greek myths Hades and Persephone, but using the Magic Knight characters. Also, change some parts to it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hades and Persephone

On mount Cephiro there lived many gods and goddess and lived happily together. Hikaru (Demeter) and Lantis (Zeus) had a daughter named Emeraude (Persephone). With two powerful gods as parents, it's not surprising that the little goddess grew up to be a beautiful maiden. Her mother loved the child more than anything else in the world and cringed at the idea of ever being apart from her.

After she had grown up and become a young goddess, Emeraude's beauty caught the eye of Zagato (Hades), the ruler of the underworld. Zagato fell in love at the very first sight of her. He knew he wanted to marry no one else. Overcome with love, Zagato went to Lantis, his brother. He said, "Brother, I'm in love with your daughter, Emeraude. Let me have your consent to marry her. I will make her the queen of my kingdom in the underworld."

Lantis thought that Zagato would be a good husband for Emeraude, Zagato was a fair and powerful god. However, Lantis also knew that Hikaru would never allow her daughter to marry Zagato and go to live far away in the underworld. If the goddess were to marry Zagato, the mother and daughter would be separated indefinitely. Lantis also knew that Hikaru, the goddess of growth and fertility, would never wish her daughter to live in the stark, bleak world of the dead where nothing ever grew. Although he was king of the gods, Lantis was wary of Hikaru's powerful influence over all the things that blossomed on earth. He didn't want to upset her.

Lantis pondered his dilemma for quite some time. He wanted to please his brother and allow the marriage, but he didn't wish to cause a conflict with Hikaru. Finally, Lantis found a clever way to grant his brother's request without actually saying so. Carefully wording his response, Lantis said. "Brother, I can't approve of a marriage between you and my daughter."

Lantis was telling Zagato that although he couldn't officially approve the marriage, he wasn't forbidding it either. Zagato understood Lantis's intention. He realized that Lantis was encouraging him to marry Emeraude without her parent's blessing. Zagato felt certain that if he acted in this prescribed manner, Lantis wouldn't be angry with him. He understood that Lantis was just trying to keep the peace by officially saying neither yes nor no to the marriage proposal. Satisfied, Zagato returned to the underworld to plan the details of exactly how he would go about kidnapping Emeraude.

One day Emeraude and her nymph friends where in a meadow when Emeraude had strayed someway from her companions, and was out of their sight when she was drawn to a place where a bank of narcissus blew in the breeze. Emeraude knelt to pick one up so that she can make a lovely flower crown with the narcissus in the center. When she was about to pick it up to her surprise that the roots were so deep that she could not wrench it out of the ground. Suddenly, as she tugged mightily on the flower, a huge hold appeared in front of her; too late Emeraude saw the dark god's approach. She sprang up in terror; tried to run, struggled as he seized her, dragged her into his chariot, and whipped up the horses. Emeraude screamed for her friends and they heard her, and from far off her mother, heard her too, but no one saw what had happened. Emeraude's friends had been frightened when their friend failed to return, but no one could tell where she had gone. Distraught, Hikaru roamed the earth for nine days and nights, searching in vain for her beloved daughter.

On the tenth day, Hikaru met Presea, a goddess who lived in a cave near the spot where Emeraude and her friends had been playing. Presea had indeed heard Emeraude's cries for help, but alas, she hadn't seen what had happened to the girl. Though she could offer on new information about Emeraude's disappearance, Presea offered to help Hikaru look for her daughter. Together, the goddesses set out on their search.

The next morning, the goddesses came upon Lafarga (Helios), the god of the sun. Lafarga could see everything from his lofty perch in the sky, so Hikaru begged him for information about her daughter's disappearance. Lafarga pitied Hikaru and promised to tell her everything he knew. He confessed that he had seen Zagato kidnap Emeraude, and that the girl felt unsure of her herself when she was made Zagato's bride. Lafarga was sorry for Hikaru's loss, but he hurried to point out that as ruler of the underworld, Zagato exerted power over a third of the world. He tried to console Hikaru by saying, "I know you are sad to be separated from your daughter, but the powerful Zagato is a good match for the fair goddess."

However, Hikaru wouldn't be consoled, she cried, "my beautiful daughter? Why should she be taken so far away among the sunless dead?" thinking about her daughter's situation all over again, Hikaru became so upset that she left Presea and Lafarga and began to shun her fellow immortals.

For the sorrow for her daughter, Hikaru started to mourn and the Earth was being untended and people started to starve.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Emeraude were crying due to the fact that she misses her mother very deeply and that she didn't understand why was she in a gloomy place like this; all dark and no life. She was seating on a throne on the left of the other throne that was seating Zagato. Zagato look down at her from the corner of his eye and saw how sad she was and that he wish he knew how to make her feel better. He reaches in on the right side of his cloak and brings out a handkerchief and passes it to Emeraude.

She looks at the handkerchief and then at Zagato with her teary sky blue eyes and took the handkerchief and said, "Thank you," with a sad, low voice. She wipes her tears away from her eyes and face. Still Zagato didn't know what to do next to ease her from her sadness. He started to have a worry look in his eye. Emeraude was still a little sad, but she calmed herself down a bit and looked to Zagato.

She saw that Zagato had a worry expression, so slowly she touched his cold hand. He quickly looked down at to see what was that warm feeling coming from that was raiding from his hand to his entire body and to his surprise, it was her.

Emeraude smiled slightly at him to give him some comfort. Being a little overwhelmed by this, he gave a slight smile back. Out of know where, that is when Emeraude started to blush and quickly looked away. Zagato took notice and took his free hand to stork her warm, soft, red cheek. She faced back to him and gave another smile.

Just by looking at him, she thought she should give him a chance; considering that he is the ruler of the underworld, which it got to be pretty lonely down here and that probably all he really wanted was someone to be with him. That is when she started to notice she was developing feelings for him.

They stare into each other's eyes that seem like hours, until Emeraude spoke, "You must really do like me; don't you?"

Zagato's cheeks turned a little rosy pink; was surprise by this warm sudden feel that he had to touch his own face. He always thought of himself as a soulless god not capable of loving anyone with such beauty or had any hidden feelings what so ever. Emeraude laugh softly at his so called embarrassed look and took her small hands and wrap them around his and brung his hand to her face again and rubbed lovingly into his now warm hand.

Zagato smiled at how sweet she was to him and that he felt happy for once in his life. Emeraude looked back up to now his sparking violet, dark eyes, "You still didn't answer my question." in a teasing voice. He looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes and leans down close to her and kissed her.

She felt startle a bit, but relaxed and started to kiss him back. This was a new experience for them and that both of their hearts started beating faster.

They kissed for a few more minutes, and then broke away. They were so passionate in their kiss that they didn't notice that their hands were entwined in with each other. They both chuckle for a moment at the sight. Then, Zagato look up at Emeraude and had a smirk on his face. Emeraude looked at him with a puzzled for a moment, as to why he was smirking at her, that's when Zagato lean closer to her again and said, "To answer your question, no, I don't like you, I love you and that's why I made you my queen."

She was a lot surprised by his answer; she didn't suspect that he would say "I love you", but deep down she felt glad that he said it.

Since they really don't know much about each they started to have conversations to get more acquainted with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Lantis feared that Hikaru's mourning was becoming destructive. He begged her to end the famine, but Hikaru repeatedly refused the request. She said she would never grant her life-giving power to the earth so long as Emeraude remained so far away in the Underworld. Finally, Lantis realized that Zagato would have to give up his bride so that the world could be healed. With a heavy heart, Lantis sent Inouva (Hermes), the official messenger of the gods, to the Underworld to deliver a message to Zagato.

When Inouva reached the Underworld, he found Zagato and his bride sitting side by side on their thrones; talking to each other. Inouva thought this was surprising, but he politely intrude their conversation by giving a small bow and gave Zagato the message from his brother. When Emeraude heard Inouva's message from Lantis, She started to feel a light pain feeling in her heart. Zagato knew that he had no choice but to obey Lantis and let Emeraude go home to her mother. He begged his wife not to think of him harshly. Zagato said, "My beloved wife, remember that here you are the queen, the most powerful woman of all. As the queen of the Underworld, you even have power over the living, because you have control over what happens to people when they die. Because of this, you have the power to be merciful, which is the greatest gift of all. Do not think ill of me or this kingdom when you are far away from here."

But Emeraude shook her head, and said "I won't think of no such negative things about you, for that in my heart it pains me now to leave you and that I truly love you and that I wish to stay longer with you, but I also still miss my mother and that she may not agree with me on staying here with you." Zagato nodded his head for understanding and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

Reluctantly, Zagato prepared to let Emeraude go, but before she left, he gave her six pomegranate seeds to eat. Zagato knew, although his wife did not, that if she ate anything from the world of the dead, she would have to return to his kingdom someday.

Having eaten the seeds, Emeraude rode happily and sadly out of the Underworld with Inouva. When their chariot finally reached Eleusis, Emeraude joyfully embraced her mother. The mother and daughter laughed and cried, and talked as they had before. Finally, Hikaru asked her daughter if she had eaten anything during her stay in the Underworld. Emeraude replied, "Mother, what a strange question. All I ate was six pomegranate seeds. Why should that matter?"

Hikaru became so upset by this news that she took her daughter directly to Lantis to discuss what could be done. On the way to Mount Cephiro, Hikaru explained to Emeraude that because she had eaten food from the Underworld (the seeds of the pomegranate) she would have to return there. That rule was unbreakable.

Lantis had witnessed the happiness of mother and daughter when they were reunited, and now he could see the unbearable sadness in their eyes at the thought of having to part again. Nevertheless, Lantis had to respect the rules of the universe. Therefore, to follow the rules, the king of the gods decreed that Emeraude must return to the Underworld. However, Lantis offered a compromise: instead of returning permanently to live in the Underworld, Emeraude need only live there for two seasons out of the year, one month for each pomegranate seed she had eaten. Appeased by Lantis's compromise, Hikaru allowed the crops on earth to grow again.

From that time on, mother and daughter spent the spring and summer months together. During their time together, the earth bloomed and the crops flourished. But when Emeraude returned each year to spend the fall and winter months with Zagato in the Underworld, the earth became as cold as ice while Hikaru mourned for her daughter's lost company. Before Emeraude left, she told her mother that she was in love with Zagato and that don't think of him as being evil and that he only wanted someone to be by his side. Hikaru wanted to protest, but thought as long Zagato doesn't hurt her in any kind of way she would grant him her respect. Emeraude simply smile and hugged her mother.

Then, every spring, when Emeraude returned to her mother, the world would become green again in celebration of their joyous reunion.

So, with Emeraude she was happy with the both worlds that she lives in and has no regrets.


End file.
